


Far Too Afraid To Fly.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Slash, Strangers to Lovers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: They had not yet...officially met...but already knew one another...in the Biblical sense!A secret love that grew...Strong and true.





	Far Too Afraid To Fly.

If only...Doctor McCoy wasn't found in the bathroom...

If only...Jim was the last to exit the Shuttle...

If only Doctor McCoy tried to sneak out as Jim was passing by...

If only...Jim caught Doctor McCoy's eye...

If only...Doctor McCoy's arms pulled Jim in and onto his lap...

If only...Jim went weak at the knees...

If only...Doctor McCoy's eyes pleaded ohh please...

If only...Jim crashed his lips into Doctor McCoy's...

If only...Doctor McCoy's lips reciprocated the great joy...

If only...Jims cock fought to be released...

If only...Doctor McCoy's desire to release his cock increased...

If only...Jim blew Doctor McCoy's mind...

If only...Doctor McCoy blew Jims too...

If only...They had really met this way...

If only...No one ever...even knew!

The End.


End file.
